Assaying of radioactive seeds is usually done by selecting a number of samples from a batch of seeds, and then checking each of the selected seeds for either or both of equatorial anisotropy (EA) and for level of radioactivity. This checking is performed manually by a person with the aid of conventional radiation counting equipment. Decisions concerning the suitability of the batch are made based on the samples tested. If there is a serious question concerning the batch, then each seed is individually manually tested. Each seed is a radioactive sealed source in the form of an elongated seed.